Why Didn't You
by BlueThunderAngleTB
Summary: Scott finds out he's a father. How will he find fatherhood and will he save Crystal in time and tell her that he Love's her or will it be too late
1. chapter One

Why Didn't You

In a house upstairs in a bedroom sat in a rocking chair was a young woman.

She had long light brown hair, green eyes. She wear light blue jeans and a pink t-shirt.

Her name is Crystal and she was holding her beautiful baby boy rocking him to sleep.

He was only 3 weeks old and looked like his father.

He has dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Let's put you in your cot" Crystal said as she put Jayden down in his cot.

Crystal walked up to her wardrobe to pick out something to wear, she had been invited over to Lady Penelope's home for the evening. "I think I'll wear my skinny jeans and my blue sweater. After she changed Crystal went to get Jayden ready.

In a room nicely decorated beautifully was Lady Penelope, Mrs Tracy ( grandma Tracy ) and her grandson Scott Tracy.

"Ma Lady your last guest has arrived" Said Parker.

Thank you Parker. Lady Penelope replied.

Lady Penelope turns to see Crystal walk into the room with Jayden in her arms.

Sorry I'm late Lady Penelope, I couldn't get a babysitter.

That's ok dear, you remember Mrs Tracy and her grandson Scott Tracy, asked Lady Penelope.

Crystal turns to Mrs Tracy and Scott Tracy.

"It's good to see you again Mrs Tracy" Crystal says.

"You too dear" replies Mrs Tracy.

"Hello Scott... I haven't seen you in awhile" said Crystal.

Scott walks up to Crystal and looks at baby Jayden.

Jayden opens his eyes for a few minutes then closed them again. With that one look Scott knew the baby was his as Jayden has Tracy eye's.

Scott looks up at Crystal. Crystal... Who is his father? Scott ask's.


	2. Chapter Two

Author's notes. I don't own Thunderbirs or the Thunderbirds characters, i do own the two characters Crystal and Jayden.

Will Crystal tell Scott who Jayden's father is.

Here is chapter 2. 

Chapter Two

Crystal looks at Scott in the eye. " Scott... your Jayden's father".

Scott looks at Crystal for a long moment before he replied.

" I... I'm Jayden's father" Scott say.

" Yes Scott Jayden is your son... our son". replies Crystal.

Jayden starts fussing, both Scott and Crystal turn to look at Jayden.

" Are you hungry baby boy?" Crystal says.

" Here let me take Jayden" Scott said tto Crystal.

She looks at Jayden then at Scott. " ok... Jayden this is your father" Crystal tell's Jayden as she hands him over to Scott.

" Hey Jayden... I'm your daddy" Scott says with tears in his eyes.

Parker came into the room and handed Crystal Jayden's bottle. " Thank you Parker" she said.

She gives the bottle to Scott and he put the nib to Jayden's mouth and he takes it. Scott turns to Crystal and asks.

" Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant Crystal?" Scott asked.

There was a long pause before she replied.

I was scared, I thought that you wouldn't step up and be a dad and you would put International Rescue first". Crystal repiled. she had tear's running down her face by the time she finished telling Scott.

After Jayden finished his bottle and Scott winded him, changed his diaper and put him down to sleep, Scott went and sat next to Crystal and put his hand on her hand and held it.

" Crystal... look at me" Scott asks and waits for her to look at him. She looks up at Scott and waits for him to speak.

" Crystal... first i want to be there for Jayden" Scott puts his other hand on her cheek. " and for you" he pauses for a moment " and second i put my family first". Scott replies.

Scott's thoughts.

How could Crystal think that, if only she knew that I'm in love with her so much... I will tell her, just not yet.

For now I'll get to know Jayden and being a father.

Four months later.

Crystal's thoughts

Four months has passed and Scott's kept his promise, being a father and there for Jayden and me.

Scott's gone home but he left a communicator so we can call each other.

Crystal was in the kitchen making Jayden his bottle, when he started crying.

she goes upstairs and into the nursery and picks Jayden up.

" What wrong Jayden, is my baby boy hungry?" said Crystal.

She sit in the rocking chair and gave Jayden his bottle.

"Beep, beep, went the communicator.

" Hi Scott is everything ok?" Crystal asked.

Scott smiles gently. " Yeah it is... I just to see how your both doing"Scott replies.

" We're fine Scott... Crystal turns to Jayden, I think daddy misses us. Crystal said.

" Yes i do... I thought that you and Jayden could come over to Tracy Island so the others could meet Jayden, what do you say" Scott asks.

" Sure, don't forget Jayden has his injections, are you still going to be here?" Crystal replies.

" Yeah our baby boy will want both of us" said Scott.

Jayden had finished his bottle and been winded he just needed his diaper changing. While she changed Jayden... he was making baby gurgling noises. Scott and Crystal couldn't help but laugh.

" Crystal i got to go I'm just about home" Scott said.

" Ok Scott be safe and talk later, bye Scott" said Crystal.

" Talk later, bye Jayden, bye Crystal" Scott replies and ends the call.

Author's notes. Crystal finally told Scott that he's Jayden father. will Scott's family get to meet Jayden and Crystal.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's note,**

I don't own Thunderbirds or the Thunderbirds characters.

Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate your input.

Here is chapter 3

Chapter Three

On Tracy Island in the main room was a sittin area with a

big round table, a desk, a piano and on the wall were pictures of

the Tracy family starting from left, Scot, Virgil, Alan, Gordon, John and

Kayo.

Kayo is the boys adopted sister. She run's security on Tracy Island.

"Hey Scott how was the missio" Alan asked.

Scott sat down next to Virgil before he said anything.

"Hi Alan, the rescue was fine thank you" Scott replies.

After that Alan nods his head, he gets up and walks out of the room.

Scott had a smile from ear to ear, he was thinking of Jayden and Crystal.

Virgil put his hand on Scott's shoulder gently making him jump.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump" Virgil said.

"It's ok Virge... I was miles away. Scott replies.

"I could see that, what was you thinking about bro?" Virgil asks.

"I was thinking about Jayden and Crystal" Scott replies.

"You love Crystal don't you?" asks Virgil.

Scott did need to think before he replied. He turns to Virgil.

"Yes I do love Crystal... I will tell her but not yet, I'll be going to London tomorrow. Scott replies.

Virgil looks at Scott funny. "Why" Virgil asks.

"Jayden has a appointment with the health visitor and I'm bringing both Jayden and Crystal over to the Island so you all can meet them" Scott replies.

Virgil was in shock for a few minutes.

Virgil was smiling. "Really... I can't wait and don't worry I won't say anything to the others" Virgil said after he recoved from the shock.

"Thank you Virge" Scott replies.

Mean while on a space station orbiting earth was a young man his name is John, he was just about to get something to eat when a emergency call comes in.

"Just when i was getting something to eat" said John.

"We can't ignore it John" replies EOS.

"Yeah I know" John says as he makes his way to the hologram of the world.

"This is International Rescue, what's your situation?" John asks.

"They has been a cave in and four people are trapped inside" a man said.

"We're on our way sir" John replies

Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island... International Rescue we have a situation. says John.

"Go ahead TB5" Scott replies.

"They has been a cave in and four people are trapped inside" John reports.

"Hmm, TB2 should go, Virgil your up... will you need help?" Scott asks.

"Yeah I will, but I'll take Gordon. Virgil replies.

"FAB, see you in thunderbird" said Gordon.

Virgil was in thunderbird 2 in seconds and powering her up and picking the right pod. Gordon comes up in his uniform, hhe sat in the co-pilot seat.

Soon thunderbird 2 takes off.

"THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO" said Virgil.

After a few hours TB2 was returning.

"Thunderbird 2 on final approach to Tracy Island" said Virgil.

It wasn't long before night fell and everyone went to bed.

 **Author's notes.** Thank you reading and feel free to leave a review.

Scott going to bring Jayden and Crystal to Tracy Island, I wander how that will go.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's notes**. I don't own Thunderbirs or Thunderbirds characters.

I do own two characters Crystal and Jayden.

Let's see what will happen in this chapter.

Here is chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was morning in London, the sun was out and it was hot.

Crystal sasat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee sitting in front of her and another on the other side of the table, Scott would be there any minute.

Scott put the key in the door and turned it and opened the door, he walked in and went to the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning Crystal" Scott said.

She looks up sleepy at Scott and smiles lightly.

"Good morning Scott" Crystal replies.

"Did you get any sleep?" Scott asks.

"Some, Jayden woke up twice crying" she replies.

Scott has a worried look.

"Is Jayden sick, why didn't you call me?" he asks.

"I knew you were coming today and Jayden is teething, don't wake him up i put him down an hour ago please" Crystal replies.

He smiles and says.

"I'll make us breakfast and I will make Jayden's and I'll feed him, how about that?" Scott asked.

"Ok, thank you Scott" she replies.

Scott gets up and maks a start on breakfast, he gets the egg, bacon, sausages and fresh tomatoes from the fridge and a tin of baked beans from the cupboard.

Crystal goes to Scott and gives him a jar of baby food.

"Here Scott this is Jayden's breakfast, it just needs warming up and a bottle making" explained Crystal.

Scott takes Jayden's breakfast and makes him a bottle.

"Thank you Crystal" he replies.

"Your welcome Scott" she says.

Scott and Crystal were so close to each other. Scott lean's down and captures Crystal's lips with his, but their moment was interrupted.

As Jayden started crying, wanting his mummy and daddy, he was hungry and his gum was hurting him.

"I'll go and get Jayden" Crystal said.

She went to the nursery and picked Jayden up and went to his diaper before returning to the kitchen.

"Look Jayden, who is it" Crystal asks.

He was smiling at Scott even though he was hungry and his gum was hurting.

"Hey little man are you ok" Scott asks.

"Puh puh, muh muh" was all Jayden said.

Scott and Crystal start to laugh lightly. Jayden puts his arms out to Scott.

"Come on then, daddy will give you breakfast" Scott says.

Crystal hand s Jayden over to Scott, he takes Jayden and puts him in the high chair.

Crystal and Scott sat down and she ate her breakfast while Scott feed Jayden and had his own breakfast.

"This is amazing" Crystal said to Scott.

"I'm glad you like it" he replies with a smile.

"It's going to be good, spending time with them for a few days" Scott thinks to himself.

 **Crystal's thoughts**

I have to tell Scott that I love him... but I'll wait awhile. She smiles to herself. He's a amazing father, i wish i told Scott when i found out I was pregnant.

 **Scott's thoughts**

I can't believe we kissed, I'll tell her but not yet. I'll enjoy the time i have to spend with both of them... before I go home. Of course I'll miss them.

 **Author's notes** We all know Scott love's Crystal. but we didn't know that she love's him. what will happen next.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's notes.**

I don't own Thunderbirds or Thunderbirds characters.

Who's ready for chapter 5.

Here is chapter 5.

Chapter Five

In a abandoned building was a man. He wasn't very tall, he had dark eyes, short blonde hair and he also has a scar on the left side of his face. His name is Daniel Frost.

"I'll get my revenge on you Crystal... mark my words" Daniel said angrily.

"What's the plan boss?" asked one of the men.

"We'll kidnap her then bring her here, i'll teach her not to mess with me" Daniel said with a evil smile.

"But she has a baby" replied Troy.

"Well he will have tto come too" replied Daniel.

"Ok when do we put the plan into action?" Troy asked.

"Soon" Daniel says.

Daniel smiles as he couldn't wait...

Creighton-Ward manor.

"I'll call when i get home" Scott said.

"We know don't we Jayden, say bye to daddy" Crystal said.

Jayden waved bye in his own wa.

"Bye Jayden, bye Crystal... stay safe" Scott replies.

Crystal nods " we will Scott" she said.

He goes to walk off when he hears his name being called.

"SCOTT" Crystal shouts while run up to him.

He turns to see Crystal running up to him.

As she reach him, she puts her arms around his neck and locks lips with Scott. They share a passionate kiss, after they separate he asks.

"What was that for?" Scott ask.

"One to thank you for being here and second I'll let you decide that" that all she said then went to stand with lady Penelope and Parker and took Jayden from Lady Penelope.

Scott walks up to his Thunderbird and sat in the pilot seat and was lifted into his Thunderbird.

He did his pre-flight check before taking off and was gone.

Jayden was smiling and laughing as his daddy fly's a fast craft.

"Let's get you both home" said Lady Penelope.

"Yes Lady Penelope" replies Crystal.

"Please call me Penny" she asks.

"Of course Penny" Crystal say's.

 **Author's notes.** Crystal kisses Scott, will he work it out. And who is Daniel Frost, what did he do to Crystal. is her past catch up to her.


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's notes.** Ok I don't know if you're wandering if Crystal and Jayden visited Tracy Island. I don't own Thunderbirds or Thunderbirds characters, I do own Crystal and Jayden.

Here is chapter 6

Chapter six

Lady Penelope and Parker were taking Crystal and Jayden to a private airport.

"Penny where are you taking us?" asked Crystal.

Lady Penelope turns to her smiling.

"To a private airport" Lady Penelope replies.

"May I ask why?" Crystal asks.

"Your going over to Tracy Island" replies Lady Penelope.

She realizes that she said yes Scott, that Jayden and her would go over to Tracy Island.

"I almost forgot" Crystal said.

They had arrived and waiting for Scott to Scott. Jayden started to wake up as he had fallen asleep on the way to the airport.

Crystal was rocking Jayden back to sleep. She didn't realize that Scott and a young man had entered the waiting room.

Scott put his hand on her shoulder, Crystal turns around with Jayden in her arms was crying.

"Scott it's good to see you... she turned to Jayden... I know your tired sweetie" said Crystal.

"Hey Scott did you forget about me?" the young man asked.

He has similar hair colour as Scott and he has brown/hazel eyes, he was about the same height as Scott and built like a lumberjack.

"Sorry... Crystal this is Virgil one of my brothers, Virgil this is Crystal and Jay..." Scott was cut off.

"Jayden my nephew" finished Virgil.

"Yes. Hey baby boy" Scott says.

"Hi there Jayden I'm your uncle" said Virgil.

Jayden looks at Virgil for a few minutes then turns his head to hide the crook of Crystal's neck.

"It's ok Jayden" Crystal says, Scott put his hand on Jayden's back rubbing soothing circles.

"Sorry he's just tired, he didn't sleep well last night" she say to Virgil.

"That's ok, anyway we should get going" Virgil said.

"Your right let's go" said Scott.

They headed to the plane and boarded. Crystal noticed that Scott had gotten Jayden a special seat.

"I was worried that there wouldn't be a seat like that for Jayden" she said.

"I knew we would need one so i ordered one, come on Jayden let's get you belted in" Scott said as he took Jayden from Crystal.

"Why didn't Jayden get much sleep" Scott askad.

"I think that he's got another tooth coming through or he's coming down with something" Crystal replies.

"Ok, Virgil can take a look at Jayden" replies Scott.

They turned to Jayden only to see he had fallen asleep.

"Let him sleep" Crystal said.

"Ok I'll go see how Virgil is doing" Scott replies.

While Scott was with Virgil, Crystal fell asleep.

"How's it going back there?" Virgil asked.

"Fine Jayden is asleep... once we're back on the Island can you check him over, Crystal said that he's either teething os he's coming down with something?" he asks Virgil.

"Sure i can" Virgil replies.

While Scott and Virgil were talking Crystal was sleeping restlessly.

"No don't, please no, please don't, Daniel please stop" that's all she said in her sleep, her breathing was quick and shallow, tossing her head from side to side.

Jayden had woke up and started crying, he could sense the distress from his mummy, Scott and Virgil heard Jayden.

"I got to go, It's ok Jayden daddy's coming" said Scott.

He walked to the back where Jayden was fussing and Crystal was sleeping restlessly, talking in her sleep. Scott picked Jayden up and sat next to Crystal with Jayden on his lap.

"Crystal... Crystal wake up" he said gently.

She opens her eyes to see Scott sitting there with Jayden sitting on his lap. Crystal puts her arms around Scott and Jayden, she had tear's running down her face and she was trembling.

Scott held Jayden and Crystal for a while before he spoke.

"It's going to be ok, do you want to talk about it" he asked.

She shook her head. " No I'm not ready to" she replies.

"Ok just know that I'm here for you when you're ready" said Scott.

Virgil called over the comms. "We're on final approach to Tracy Island, please put your seat belts on" Virgil said.

After Scott put Jayden in his seat and belted him up, Scott and Crystal put their own belts on, then Virgil landed.

Once inside Virgil checked Jayden over.

"He's just teething, he'll be fine" said Virgil.

"That's go, I thought he was sick"Crystal replies.

"Let's introduce you both to the rest of the family"said Scott.

They left the infirmary and went up to the living room where everyone else was.

"Welcome home boy's and Crystal welcome to the Island" Grandma Tracy said.

"Thank you Mrs Tracy" Crystal replies.

Scott sat next to Crystal with Jayden sitting on Scott's lap.

"Ok you already know Grandma and Virgil. We have Gordon, Alan, Kayo, Brains, MAX and John. Scott said pointing everyone out.

"Pleasure to meet you all"Crystal said.

"Puh muh" Jayden said.

Everyone smiled at Jay.

"What will we be doing tomorrow?" Crystal asked.

"We'll all spend time together" said Scott.

"What if we're called out to a rescue mission?" asked Alan.

"Your International Rescue" Crystal asks shocked.

"Yes we are" replies Scott.

"I guess I should have known" said Crystal.

Scott was worried that Crystal wouldn't like what they do.

"Are you ok with that?" Scott asks.

"Scott I'm proud of what you do, you save other people's lives, of course I'm ok with that" she replies with a smile.

Jayden gets down off Scott's lap, he was crawling towards the steps.

"Jayden" was all Crystal said and he turned to smile at him mummy.

Scott was about to get up and get Jayden but Gordon beat him to it.

Gordon picked Jayden up.

"Hey buddy was you trying to give mummy and daddy a heart attack?" Gordon asked Jayden.

Jayden looks at Gordon for a few minutes before he started crying for his mummy and daddy.

"I'll take him Gordon" said Crystal.

Gordon handed Jayden to Crystal.

"Time for bed for you i think... Scott can you make a bottle please. Crystal said.

"Yeah, I'll take you to Jayden's room" Scott replies.

Scott made a bottle for Jayden then showed Crystal to Jayden's room. Scott gave Jayden his bottle, once he finished Scott changed his diaper then handed him over to Crystal. Scott stud in the corner and watched Crystal and Jayden.

Crystal forgot that Scott was in the room and she started to sing a lullaby to Jayden.

 _Let wind blow, let fire burn_

 _Let sea rise to greet sky._

 _Let sun warm, let moon cool_

 _For all on earth to breathe._

 _Let song speak, let hearts break_

 _Let tears flow in heartache._

 _Let war take, let love heal_

 _For all on earth to breathe._

 _Daylight long fall, as shadow call_

 _Let truth stand tall_

 _For loves soft call_

 _Let skies shine, let souls fly_

 _Let dawn break before us._

 _Let day grow, let night fall_

 _For all on earth to breathe._

After she stopped she put Jayden down in the cot that Scott got for him. She thought she was on her own, she didn't expect anyone else to be there.

"You sing beautifully" Scott said as he went to stand next to Crystal.

She turned to Scott then back to Jayden.

"Were you there the whole time?" sshe asked.

"Yeah I was, I'm sorry I should have said something" Scott replies.

"It's ok Jayden falls asleep if i sing to him" she replies.

"Let's go back to the other's" Scott said.

They went back to the lounge to sit and chat to the others.

"Hey you two, where's Jayden?" Mrs Tracy asked.

"We put him down to sleep Grandma" Scott replies.

"Ok, Crystal have you been up to?" asked Mrs Tracy.

"Visiting penny and Parker, I also took Jayden to mother and baby group, but he didn't like it... I was asked if I wanted to go back to what I did, before I was pregnant with Jayden, but I'm not sure about it" Crystal replies.

"And what's that?" Gordon asked.

"I was helping out at a children's home" she replies.

"That's for you to decide" said Scott.

It was getting late and everyone was going to bed, Scott showed Crystal to her room.

"This is your room, don't worry about Jayden I got him tonight" Scott said.

"Thank you Scott, good night" she replies.

"Good night Crystal" he replies.

He went to his own room to go to bed.

 **Author's notes.** That's the longest chapter I have wrote.

Will Crystal open up to Scott, who is Daniel and is Scott jealous?.

I don't own the lyrics or the song.

Chloe Agnew- Angles song. (can be found on YouTube)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's notes.** I don't own Thunderbirds or the Thunderbirds characters. I do own Crystal and Jayden. Scott finally got Crystal and Jayden to the Island.

Here it the next chapter.

Chapter 7

 **Scott's thoughts.**

It had been a few days since Jayden and Crystal arrived on Tracy Island. Twice i found her having a nightmare, she say please stop Daniel. I'll ask her who he is.

Scott found Crystal on the balcony connected to her room. He walks out and stands next to her. Crystal turns to Scott.

"I need to ask you something" Scott said.

"Sure, ask away" she replies.

Scott looks at her. Who is Daniel?" he asks.

 **Crystal's thoughts**

I have to tell Scott and hope he understands. I hope he'll let Jayden stay i want safe where Daniel can't hurt him.

She takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"He's an ex-boyfriend, he would hit and kick me for no reason, after afew months i ended things with him. He's in prison for what he did to me" she replies with tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked.

"I didn't know how and i just wanted to forget about it"Crystal cried.

"Come here" he said as he pulled her into him and put his arms around her. She just cried as Scott spoke softly to her. "Shh, it's ok, shh Scott said.

After a while she calmed down.

"Thank you Scott, can I ask you to do something for me please?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Can Jayden stay here with you?" she asked.

"Of course he can, but what about you?" Scott asks.

"I got to go back, i have this feeling that something is going to happen and i don't want Jayden getting hurt" she replies.

"Ok i understand, when are you going back?" he asks.

"Later today" she replies.

"Ok I'll have Virgil take you" Scott replies.

Crystal spent time with Jayden and Scott, they we're in Jayden's room.

Jayden was trying to stand up and walk.

"Scott Jayden's trying to take his first steps" Crystal said smiling.

"You can do it Jayden" both Scott and Crystal were saying.

Jayden started to take his first step but fell on his bottom, he got back up to try again. he started to walk towards his mummy and daddy and this time he made all the way. Scott and Crystal were hugging Jayden and each other at the same time.

Mrs Tracy and Kayo we're watching from a distance.

"He really does love Crystal doesn't he?" Kayo asked.

"Yes he does" Mrs Tracy replied.

"Scott should tell her, I can see that Crystal loves Scott too" replies Kayo.

It was time for Crystal tongo back to the mainland.

"I'll see you again soon Jayden" Crystal said then gave him a kiss on his head.

Scott walked Crystal down to the plane.

"Be safe Crystal, if you need us... if need me just call" Scott said

"I will, I promise" she replies.

Before she could walk away, Scott pulled her into him, he put his arms around her and she put her arms around his neck and they hug each other, as they were pulling away Scott leaned in and kissed Crystal passionately after they pulled apart Scott said.

"We have a lot to talk about when we see each other again" said Scott.

"Yes we do, I'll be safe" she replies.

Once she returned home, she found it a little hard without Jayden, but she knew he was safe and that was all that mattered.

Not far away was Troy, he had being given orders to get Crystal and take her back to Daniel at the abandoned building where he would get his revenge.

Troy went to where Crystal lives, he walks up to the door, knocked and waited.

Crystal was in the kitchen washing up when they was a knock at the door, she dried her hands and went to the door and opened it. They was a man with short red hair with green eyes, he was about the same height as her.

"Can I help you" she asked.

He smiled evilly "Yes you can" he said.

He grabbed her and forced heher into the back of a van and jumps in, after he ties her up.

"GO" he said to someone who started driving.

 **Author's notes.** Looks like Scott and Crystal will confess to ech other and where are the two stranger's taking Crystal, will she be ok?.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's notes.**

I don't own Thunderbirds or Thunderbirds characters, I do own Crystal, Jayden, Daniel, Troy and Max.

Here is chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was morning on Tracy Island, the sun was out and all was quite, until Jayden woke up crying.

Scott woke up to the sound of crying and realized that it was Jayden. He got out of bed and went to Jayden's room to find him standing in his cot crying. Scott walks up to the cot and picks Jayden up.

"Hey what's the matter Jayden?" Scott asks.

Jayden puts his head on Scott's shoulder and Scott rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"You miss mummy too?" said Scott.

Scott takes Jayden down to the kitchen to make both his and Jayden's breakfast. Virgil came into the kitchen and got himself some breakfast and himself and Scott a cup of coffee.

"Morning Scott, morning Jayden" Virgil said.

"Morning Virgil" Scott replies while giving Jayden his breakfast.

"What have you got planned for today?" Virgil asked.

"I'm going to get Jayden bathed and dressed, and if you can watch him for me while I get showered and dressed" said Scott.

"Yeah that's fine" Virgil replies.

After Jayden finished his breakfast Scott picks him up and baths and gets him dressed, he hands Jayden over to Virgil then went to have a shower and get dressed.

"Let's go see if the others are up" said Virgil.

Virgil walked into the living room to find Gordon and Alan talking, Virgil went and sat down with Jayden on his lap.

"Hey Gordo, Allie" greeted Virgil.

"Hey Virgil, Jayden" both Gordon and Alan said at the same time.

Jayden points to the piano near the desk that his daddy sits at sometimes.

"That's my piano, Gordon take Jayden and I'll play something on the piano" said Virgil.

Gordon takes Jayden and sits him on his lap,. he watches Virgil walk over to the piano and starts playing.

Scott walked in and sat down, Jayden saw his daddy and climbed off Gordon's lap and toddled over to Scott who picked him up and sat him on his lap.

Virgil stopped playing and went and sat next to Scott.

"Feeling better now Scott?" asked Virgil.

"Yes i do, thank you for watching Jayden." Scott replies.

"You don't need to thank us, your our brother and Jayden is our nephew" said Virgil.

Jayden pats Scott and Scott turns to him.

"You miss mummy as much as I do, don't you" said Scott.

"Has Crystal called yet?" asked Virgil.

"She due to call soon" Scott replies.

"Jayden will like that and you too" said Gordon.

"Yes we will" Scott said.

Crystal hadn't called when she said she would, so Scott tried calling her but got no reply, he decided to call Lady Penelope.

"Lady Penelope have you seen or heard from Crystal?" Scott asked.

"Not in a few days" she replies.

"I'm worried, she didn't call me and Jayden" said Scott.

"That not like her, now I'm worried" Lady Penelope replies.

" Lady Penelope could you please go and check to if everything is fine and call me back" Scott asked.

"I'm on my way now, I'll call back soon" she replies.

Lady Penelope ended the call.

"Ok Parker let's go" Lady Penelope said.

"Yes m' lady" Parker replies.

Lady Penelope and Parker were heading to Crystal's home to find out if she is ok.

At Crystal's home were officers and investigaters.

"Sir we talked to the neighbours, they say that a man grabbed Miss Mckay and forced her into the back of a white van" said the officer.

"I see, dithey say if she had her son with her or not?" the detective asked.

"No Miss Mckay was on her own" replied the officer.

Lady Penelope and Parker had arrived only to find officers walking in and out of Crystal's home. They walked up to the door but were stop.

"Sorry you can't enter" said the officer.

"I know the young lady who lives here" Lady Penelope replies.

"You do, I'm sorry to inform you but Miss Mckay is missing and so is her son" replies the officer.

"Her son is with his father, Crystal was here alone" Lady Penelope replied.

"I see, then we are only looking for Miss Mckay" said the officer.

"What do you mean" asked Parker.

"Miss Mckay was grabbed and forced into the back of a white van" the officer replied.

"Any idea who took her?" Lady Penelope asked.

"Yes Daniel Frost is out of prison, we think he is responsible" replied the officer.

"Thank you for telling us officer" said Lady.

Lady Penelope and Parker left so they could contact Scott.

On Tracy Island Scott tried to get on with paperwork while he watched Jayden play with his toys.

"Lady Penelope calling Tracy Island"Lady Penelope called.

"Tracy Island here, Lady Penelope did you find Crystal, is she ok?" said Scott.

Lady Penelope put her hands up in a surrender manner.

"Slow down Scott, I'll tell you what i know" she replied.

Scott take a deep breath to calm himself down then nods his head.

"Ok go ahead" he replies.

"Right all we know is that she is missing, she was grabbed and forced into the back of a white van, possibly Daniel Frost is behind it" Lady Penelope tell's Scott.

"We have to find her"said Scott.

"We will Scott" Lady Penelope replies.

"Ok what do we do?" he asked.

"You take care of Jayden and yourself, Parker and me will find Crystal" she replies.

"Ok call me when you find her"said Scott.

Lady Penelope nods her head and ends the call.

"Let's go Parker" Lady Penelope said.

Meanwhile in a abandoned building Troy dragged Crystal into a room, she couldn't see much as it was dark and it smelt like on one had lived in it for a very long time.

Troy left Crystal standing in the room, he left and shut the door.

"Hello Crystal I haven't seen you in a while" a voice said.

Crystal knew that voice but thought it couldn't be.

"Show yourself" she said.

The lights were put on, as her eyes adjust to the light a man walks up to her. Now that she could see, she starts to panic.

"You" was all Crystal said.

 **Author's notes.** I'm sorry it's a cliffhanger. Will Lady Penelope and Parker find Crystal in time and who does the voice belong too.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's notes.** I don't own Thunderbirds or Thunderbirds characters, I do own Crystal, Jayden and Daniel. What will happen to Crystal, will she escape.

Here is the next chapter.

Chapter Nine

Crystal started to back up a little knowing how dangerous Daniel is.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Daniel asks.

" What do you want with me?" Crystal replies.

Daniel smiles evilly at Crystal and he steps forward and grabs her by the arm and twist it behind her back.

"Ahh, stop please" she asks.

But Daniel doesn't stop there he let's her go and turns her around and backhanded her across the face, she falls due to the force.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks.

"Because you make me, that's why" Daniel replies.

"I don't make you... you do it because you like to be in control" she says.

Daniel hits, punches and kicks Crystal, he continues till she unconscious.

 **Crystal's thoughts**.

I'm sorry Jayden, I'm sorry Scott... I guess i won't see you both anymore.

"Time to go" he says to himself.

Daniel walks out of the room and out of the building only to find the authorities and two other people waiting.

"Daniel Frost your under arrest for abducting Miss Mckay and beating her" the officer said.

"Who said i did all that" Daniel asks.

"The people you hired" replies the officer.

Daniel turns to the men who were giving statements. This angered Daniel.

"You will be to late" Daniel says.

"Take him away" said the officer.

They took Daniel and the other's away.

"Lady Penelope I'm here to help" said Scott as he walked up to her and Parker.

Lady Penelope turns to see Scott standing there.

"Scott what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm here to help find Crystal, I could sit and do nothing" Scott replies.

"Ok let's go, we have to search this building" Lady Penelope replies.

He nods his head and they started looking for Crystal.

 **Scott's thoughts.**

I will find you Crystal and I will tell you how I feel about you.

Scott had searched three rooms and still no sign of Crystal.

Lady Penelope and Parker searched four rooms and found no sign of Crystal.

Scott came to another room, he opened the the door and walked into the room, he looks around the room slowly until he finds someone on yhe floor not moving.

"Lady Penelope I've found someone, I'm going to take a closer look" said Scott.

"We'll be right there" she replies.

Scott walks over to the person laying on the floor, the closer he got the more he could see who it was.

Lady Penelope and Parker entered the room and walked over to Scott and someone on the floor.

"Crystal what happened to you?" he asks.

"We need to get her to the hospital Scott" said Lady Penelope.

Scott checks Crystal before he picks her up gently and Carry's her out of the building and walks up to FAB1 and got in, Lady Penelope helped Scott with Crystal while Parker drove them to the hospital.

"We have arrived" said Parker.

"Thank you Parker" Lady Penelope replied.

They walk into the hospital with Scott carrying Crystal.

"Please we need help" said Scott.

A doctor and two nurse's came running with a bed.

"Please put her down gently and we can get her cleaned up, can you tell me her name and what happened" said the doctor.

"Her name is Miss Crystal Mckay and I think she was beaten" Scott replies.

"Thank you we'll take it from here" the doctor replies.

"We'll wait as I know Crystal" said Scott.

"Nurse show them to the waiting room" said the doctor.

The nurse nods her head and show's them to a private waiting room.

"The doctor will come and inform you of Miss Mckay's condition" said the nurse.

After the doctor treated Crystal he went to inform the others waiting in the waiting room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I treated Miss Mckay's injury's" said the doctor.

"How is she doctor?" Scott asked.

"Miss Mckay has three broken rib's, bruised on one side of her face and mild concussion" the doctor said.

"Can we see her?" asked Scott.

"Yes I'll take you to Miss Mckay's room" the doctor replies.

The doctor takes Scott and the other's to Crystal.

"She hasn't woke up yet" the doctor said.

Scott and the other's walk into the room to Crystal laying still on the bed.

"Parker and I will wait outside" Lady Penelope said as she and Parker left.

Scott sat in the chair next to Crystal and put his hand in hers.

"Please wake up I have something to tell you" said Scott.

Scott stayed by Crystal waiting for her to wake up. She had been unconscious for two days, Scott woke up to someone squeezing his hand, he looks up to see Crystal waking up.

 **Crystal's thoughts**

I feel someone holding my hand, I wander who it is. I squeeze they're hand and I hear a gasp.

Scott sits up and gasp as Crystal wakes up, he presses the call button for the nurse.

"Crystal can you hear me?" Scott asked.

"Sc... Scott.. where am I?"she replies.

"Your in the hospital" he replies.

Crystal trys to sit up but she puts her hand on her chest as she was in some pain.

"Take it easy, you have three broken rib's, some bruising to your face and a concussion" said Scott.

As he helps Crystal to sit up the doctor walks in.

"I see your awake... how do you feel?" the doctor asks

"I've been better... when can I go?" she asks.

"If you're fine tomorrow, I will let you go" the doctor replies.

Crystal nods her head. The doctor leaves to finish his rounds.

Crystal turns to Scott.

"Where's Jayden?" Crystal asked

"On the Island with my brothers, Grandma and Kayo" he replies.

She nods her head.

"Why are you here?" she asks.

Scott took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Because...

 **Author's notes.** So it was Daniel who was in the room with Crystal.

What is Scott going to say to Crystal and what will her reaction be.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's notes.** I don't own Thunderbirds or Thunderbirds characters.

I do apologise for leaving the the last chapter on a cliffhanger.

 **(Previously-** "Why are you here?" she asks.

Scott takes a deep breath before he spoke.

"Because...)

Here is the next Chapter.

Chapter Ten

"Because... because I love you" Scott replies.

Crystal thought that she must be dreaming, her heart was beating fast and her head was spinning.

"What did you say?" she asks.

"I love you, I always have and always will" he replies.

Scott waits for Crystal to reply, thinking that she will reject him.

You can imagine the look on his face when she replies.

Crystal had tears glistening in her eyes when he said he loves her. she takes a moment to compose herself before she replies.

"I love you Scott, I have since we met" she replies.

"You do?" he asks astonished.

Crystal nods her head gently with a smile and Scott smiles along with her.

Scott leans in and captures her lip's with his, she puts her arms around his neck and he puts his arms around her while they kiss passionately.

After they parted Scott thought of something, he turns to Crystal and asks.

"When the doctor releases you, will you and Jayden come and live on the Island with me and the others?" Scott asks.

"Yes I would love for Jayden and me to live with you and the others" she replies with a smile.

The day had gone quick for Scott and Crystal, they talked watch t.v. etc.

Right now they were cuddled up together, Crystal had fallen asleep with her head on Scott's shoulder and her arm across his chest.

Scott had one arm around Crystal and the other behind his head. He was thinking how lucky he is to have Jayden and Crystal in his life, it wasn't long before Scott fell asleep.

The next morning the doctor was on his rounds, he walked in the room that Crystal was in.

"Good morning Miss Mckay, how are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"Fine thank you, I would like to get out of here" she replied.

"Good, I don't think you should be on your own for the next few days" the doctor said.

" She won't be, I'm Scott Tracy, Crystal's boyfriend, she is staying with me" said Scott.

"Ok you can go when your ready" the doctor replies.

The doctor leave the room to finish his rounds.

Crystal got changed in the bathroom, after she got her things together. She went to pick up her bag but Scott stopped her and picked it up himself.

"I'll carry your bag, you still have three broken ribs healing and a mild concussion" said Scott.

"Ok Scott" she replies.

They walk out hand in hand to where Lady Penelope and Parker was waiting.

"How are you Crystal?" Lady Penelope asked.

"A lot better than I was thank you" replies Crystal.

Crystal puts her head on Scott's shoulder and Scott puts his arm around her.

"Scott, Lady Penelope I'm only taking what I need to from the house, the rest can be put into storage" said Crystal.

Scott turns his head to Crystal.

"Are you sure and what about the house?" Scott asks.

"Yes I'm sure and the house can be sold, but I don't know how all that works" she replies.

"Leave that to me, I'll take care of it" Scott replies.

Crystal nods her head.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Crystal's home. Scott, Lady Penelope and Parker helped Crystal to pack what she would take with her, Scott and Crystal also packed some things for Jayden.

"All done, we can go now" said Crystal.

"Let's go, I'll call Virgil and ask him to come and get us from Lady Penelope's home" Scott replied.

Crystal nods her head, they all left and headed to Lady Penelope's home. Once they arrived they went inside to have a nice cup of tea, in Scott's case a cup of coffee.

Scott lifted his arm up and called Virgil on his watch.

"Scott to Virgil" said Scott.

"Virgil here, go ahead Scott" Virgil replies.

"Hi bro, can you come and get Crystal and me please?" asked Scott.

"Sure big brother, I'm on my way" said Virgil.

"Thanks Virgil see you soon" said Scott.

"See you soon bro" Virgil replies.

"Virgil will be here soon then we can go" said Scott.

Crystal nods her head, she puts her cup down on the table.

"Are you ok Crystal?" Lady Penelope asked.

Crystal smiles before she replies.

"Yes I'm fine thank you" she replies.

Lady Penelope noticed how close Scott and Crystal were to each other. She realized that they must have confessed their love to each other.

It wasn't long before Virgil arrived.

"Knock, knock I'm here to take you home"said Virgil.

"Hi Virgil thank you for coming to get us and for looking after Jayden" said Crystal.

"Your welcome and Jayden is my nephew, now let's go Jayden misses his mummy and daddy" Virgil replies.

Scott helped Crystal into TB2, once she sat down and put her seat belt on Scott went to help Virgil and Parker with getting Crystal's and Jayden's things and put them in TB2 pod.

"All done, thank you Parker for helping Virgil and me" said Scott.

"Your welcome Mr Scott, look after Crystal and Jayden" Parker replied.

Scott nods his head and Virgil and him went aboard TB2, they both find Crystal asleep.

"Let her sleep" said Scott in a whisper.

Virgil nods his head and prepares to take off. It wasn't long before they were home. As Crystal was still asleep Scott carrys her to his room and puts her down gently and leaves quitely as to not wake her up.

Scott walks into the living room to find everyone sitting and chatting, he sat down, Jayden saw his daddy and climbed off Grandma's lap and toddled over to Scott who picks him up, Jayden gives Scott a hug.

"Hi Jayden I missed you, I have a surprise for you" said Scott.

"Scott, how is Crystal?" asked Grandma Tracy.

"She has three broken ribs, bruising to her face and a mild concussion, but she's asleep in my bedroom" Scott replies.

A few hours later Crystal woke up in a nice soft bed, she gets up and leaves the room only to nearly walk into Virgil.

"I see your awake, let's go to the living room" said Virgil.

She didn't say anything and followed Virgil into the living room, she sat next to Scott who had Jayden on his lap.

Jayden saw his mummy and climbed on to her lap, Scott wander why Jayden moved only to see Crystal sitting next to him, he leans over and kissed her on the lips.

Everyone in the room saw were in shock. once they parted he put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"How do you feel sweetheart" Scott asks.

"I'm fine Scott dear" she replies.

Virgil bursts out laughing at the other's expressions. He already knew that Scott and Crystal had gotten together.

Scott turns to everyone and smiled.

"Yes Crystal and I are together" said Scott.

"It's about time too" replied Kayo and Virgil at the same time.

The day passed quickly and it was time to put Jayden to bed, Crystal sat in front of the window with Jayden on her lap, Scott had read a book to him, now all that was left was to put Jayden in his cot.

She hands Jayden over to Scott who put him down, Crystal stud next to Scott.

"Good night our baby boy" both Scott and Crystal said at the same time.

"Come on lets go to bed too" said Scott.

"Where am I sleeping?" she asks.

Scott smiles and takes her to his room.

"In my room with me, if that's ok with you" he replies.

She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a long passiate kiss, when they part she replies.

"That's fine with me" she replies.

They smiled at each other before they went to get changed and climbed into bed and cuddled up together. Crystal had one of Scott's t-shirts on to wear for bed as she hadn't unpacked her's and Jayden's things.

"Good night Scott, I love you" she said.

"Good night Crystal, I love you" he replies.

Scott kisses the top of Crystal's head, they both fall asleep in each other's arms. That night they slept peacefully.

 **Author's notes.** Well Scott finally told Crystal he love's her and she told him that she love's him. I wander what will happen next.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's notes**

. I don't own Thunderbirds or Thunderbirds characters.

Crystal and Jayden moved to Tray Island.

Here is chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It had been a few months since Crystal and Jayden moved to Tracy Island.

Right now Crystal was standing by the door leading to the pool, she was thinking about Jayden's first birthday.

Crystal was so lost in thought that she didn't know someone walked up to her until they put their arms around her making her jump.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump" said Scott.

She relaxed knowing that it was Scott who had his arms around her, she leaned into Scott putting her head on his chest and Scott put his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

She smiles lightly " just about Jayden's first birthday" she replies.

"Jayden is growing up quick" said Scott.

"Yes he is, I was wondering what we should get him for his birthday" Crystal replies.

"Well i was thinking that we could get him a toy box with his name on it and a few toy cars, planes and educational toys" said Scott.

"You do Know that he will want to play with anything new" Crystal said.

Scott smiled gently, Crystal turned around and kisses him.

"Jayden will awake soon from his nap" Scott replies.

They walked to Jayden's to fhim climbing out of his cot, both Crystal and Scott shared a shocked look with each other.

"Scott I think we might have to get Jayden a toddler bed" said Crystal.

"I agree, we can order one later" Scott replies.

Jayden toddled over to Scott and Crystal, he put his little arm's up to his mummy and she picks him up.

"Did you have a good nap" Scott asks.

"Da, Da" said Jayden.

"What did you say?" Crystal asks.

Jayden points to Scott and says "da, da" then he points to Crystal and says "ma, ma".

Scott and Crystal smiled and Scott hugged both Jayden and Crystal.

A few day later and it was Jayden's birthday, Crystal kept him busy while Scott and the other's got everything ready.

Scott and Virgil were putting up some decorations.

"What's on your mind Scott?" asked Virgil.

Scott turns to Virgil and smiles.

"I'm planning to do something special for Crystal" Scott replies.

"Really?, well you don't have to worry about Jayden, me and the others will look after him for you" said Virgil.

"Thank you Virgil... I got to go over to the mainland to, I have something to pick up" Scott replies.

It wasn't long before they finished and helped Grandma and Kayo to set up the food and presents.

Scott walked into Jayden's room to tell Crystal that everything is ready.

"Crystal were ready" said Scott.

She nods her head then turns to Jayden and holds her hand out witch he took then they went to the living room so Jayden could have something to eat and open his presents.

"Happy birthday Jayden" everyone said.

Da, da, ma, ma was all Jayden said.

Everyone smiled and watched hi. open his presents.

Jayden had got clothes, toys, a toy box with his name on it, books (mummy and daddy will read to him) and a artist set for when he was older (we all know who got him the artist set).

After eating and spending time together,itwas time for Jayden to have a bath and put to bed, after Crystal had done that she went back to the living room.

Scott saw Crystal return and sat down, he put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired now" Crystal said.

"Me too, I'm going over to the mainland tomorrow, I won't be to long" Scott replies.

She thought nothing of it and nods her head.

"Come on let's go to bed" he said.

They got up and went to their room to get changed and climbed into bed, they kiss each other then cuddle up together.

"Good night Scott, I love you" she said.

"Good night Crystal, I love you" he replies.

It wasn't long before Crystal was fast asleep.

 **Scott's thoughts**

I love Crystal so much ( he smiles to himself), I have it all planned out. Dinner just the two of us then a walk along the beach, I'll wait for the right moment then I will ask her.

Scott fell asleep with that in mind.

Jayden woke up as they was thunder and lighting, he climbed out of his bed and toddled out of his room and into his mummy's and daddy's room, he went to Crystal's side and called out to her.

"Ma, ma" said Jayden.

Crystal woke up and turned to see Jayden standing there crying.ef

She let him into bed with her and Scott, Jayden climbs up and settles in between Scott and Crystal and falls asleep.

Scott woke up the next morning to find Jayden asleep in between him and Crystal.

"Good morning dear" Crystal said in a whisper.

"Good morning sweetheart" Scott replies in a whisper.

Scott climbed out of bed and walked around to Crystal's side and sat down on the edge of the bed, Crystal pulls Scott down and kisses him.

"Be careful today Scott" said Crystal.

"I always am, I'll be home soon" he replies.

Scott showered, changed and had breakfast and a cup of coffee, after that he left in Tracy 1 and headed to the mainland.

Back on Tracy Island Crystal was watching Jayden and talking to Grandma Tracy.

"Scott's up to some" said Crystal.

"He probably has something planned for the two of you" Grandma Tracy replies.

"Maybe your right" she said.

Crystal said no more about it.

 **Author's notes.** I wonder what Scott's up to. Chapter 12 will be up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's notes.** I don't own Thunderbirds or Thunderbirds characters.

I do own Crystal and Jayden.

Here is chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Scott landed and booked a car for the day as he went to the educational store to buy Jayden a few toys, after that he went to a jewelry store.

"Can I help you sir" asked the shop keeper.

"Yes please, I'm looking for the perfect necklace and to pick up my order" Scott replies.

"Of course, can I get your name please" the shop keeper asks.

"Tracy, Scott Tracy" Scott replies.

The shop keeper nonods and goes to get his item and comes back.

"Here is your order sir" said the shop keeper.

"Thank you, can I have a look at that angel necklace please?" said Scott.

"Yes of course it's gem comes in many colours" the shop keeper replies.

Scott takes a look and knows that Crystal will love it.

"Can I get it in a light blue please" Scott asks.

"Yes of course I'll put it in a nice box too" the shop keeper replies.

"Thank you sir" said Scott.

After Scott paid he left and took the car back and went over to Tracy 1 and boarded and headed home.

"Tracy 1 to Tracy Island permission to land" asked Scott.

"Tracy Island to Tracy 1 permission granted" replies Alan.

Scott landed and went to the living room to find Crystal, Jayden and Alan, Jayden was playing with his toys along with Alan. Scott sat down next to Crystal, she turns and smiles then gives him a quick kiss.

"I'm glad your back, how did it go" said Crystal.

"It was fine but I'm glad to be back" Scott replies.

"Hey Scott it's good your back" said Alan.

Jayden gets up and toddles over to Scott and Crystal, he was rubbing his eyes a sign that he's tired.

"Look Jayden daddy's back" said Crystal.

"Da, da" said Jayden as he climbed on to Scott's lap.

"Hey little man have you been good" Scott asks.

"He has and he missed his daddy" replies Crystal.

Jayden yawns and leans his head against Scott's chest and closed his eyes.

"Alan can you put Jayden to bed for his nap please" asks Scott.

Alan nods his head and takes Jayden from Scott and walks to Jayden's room and puts him to bed for his nap.

"Crystal I have something for you" said Scott.

Scott hands Crystal a box and watchs as she opens it.

"Scott it's beautiful, but you didn't have to get this for me" said Crystal.

"I know but I love you, your my angel" he replies.

Crystal smile's and kisses Scott.

"Crystal can you wear it tonight, I have a surprise for you please" Scott asks.

"Yes I will always wear it" she replies with a smile.

Scott went to the kitchen to get everything together and set up.

Crystal showered and put a light blue dress on that had a few light pink flowers on, then she put on the angel necklace and waited for Scott.

"Ok all done, thanks for helping me Virgil" said Scott.

"Your welcome, now have a good time and don't worry about Jayden" Virgil replies.

Scott went and got Crystal from their room.

"Your so beautiful Crystal, are ready" said Scott.

She nods her head and Scott takes her hand in his and led the way. They walked out to the pool that had a table with flowers and candles on and plates, they was also rose petals around the table.

"Scott... this is beautiful and just what we need " said Crystal astonished.

"I'm glad you like it" Scott replies.

Scott guided Crystal to the table and pushed her chair in as she sits down then he sits down himself.

They sat and ate, chatted then Scott gets up and walks around to Crystal.

"Will you take a walk with me?" Scott asked.

He held his hand out for Crystal to take and she does then gets up, they walk down to the beach watching the waves hit the shore gently. Scott let's go and turns Crystal around so they are facing each other.

"Scott is they something wrong?" she asks.

"No nothing is wrong" he replies.

Scott puts his hand in his pocket and takes out a small box then got down on one knee. Crystal was confused for a moment.

"Crystal I have loved you from the moment I saw you, I knew from that moment your the one I want to spend the the rest of my life with" said Scott.

He takes a shakey breath and opens the box, it had a ring in it that had a blue and green diamond in it.

Scott looks at Crystal before he spoke.

"Crystal... will you marry me?" Scott asked.

Crystal thought time was going in slow motion, she composes herself then answers.

"Yes... yes I'll marry you" she replies with tears glistening in her eyes.

Scott let's the breath out that he didn't know he was holding. He takes the ring out of the box and puts on Crystal's finger, he stands up and pulled her into him and kisses her passionately.

After they part Scott and Crystal just cuddled for a while.

"I love you Scott" said Crystal.

"I love you Crystal... let's go to bed" said Scott.

She nods her head and they go to bed.

The next morning at breakfast Scott and Crystal told everyone the news that they are getting married.

"Congratulations" everyone said.

"Da, da, da, da" said Jayden.

Scott picked him up and Jayden puts his head on Scott's shoulder and yawn's.

"Are you tired Jayden" Crystal asks.

"What time do you put him to bed?" Scott asks.

Alan and Gordon look at each other as they put Jayden to bed and they put him down late.

It wasn't long before a call came and Scott and the boys were off on a rescue mission.

Crystal took Jayden to his room so he could play with his toys.

Jayden fell asleep before Scott and the other's got back.

Scott found Crystal standing by Jayden's bedroom watching him sleep.

"Hi, I take it you got Jayden off to sleep for his nap" asked Scott.

"Yeah he will probably wake up before dinner" she replied.

They walked into the living room to find that they were the only ones there. Crystal and Scott talked for hours until Jayden woke up.

 **Author's notes.** So Scott proposed to Crystal.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's chapter 13.

Chapter 13

It's been weeks since Scott and Crystal got engaged, they are happy together and everyone could see that.

Right now Crystal was sitting on the edge of the bed putting her hair up, after she to goes and get Jayden and goes down for breakfast. She walks into the kitchen and the smell of breakfast hitting her sense's made her feel nauseous, she thinks nothing of it, as she puts Jayden in his high chair she says

"Good morning everyone"

"Good morning little man... good morning my angel... are you feel ok?" Scott asks a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just feeling a little nauseous"

She sits next to Scott and kisses him then turns Jayden to give him his breakfast. Gordon walks in all cheery and sits opposite Scott and Crystal and says.

"Gooood mooorrrning"

"It's too early" was Crystal's reply.

Scott was worried about Crystal, he smiles lightly and eats his breakfast. Jayden was clapping his hands and smiling, he holds his little arms up to Scott.

"da, da" Jayden says.

Scott gets up goes around picks Jayden up and returns to his seat and sat Jayden down on his lap. John pops up on the hologram and says.

"TB5 to Tracy Island, International Rescue we have a situation"

"Go ahead John" Was Scott's answer.

"A group of scientist's are trapped in a lab under ground and can't find a way out"

"Tell them we're on our way"

Scott hands Jayden to Crystal and go to gear up.

"Be careful all of you"

"We always do" thay all say at the same time.

Crystal turns to Jayden.

"Let's get you cleaned up and changed and get some of your toys"

Crystal took Jayden to his room and gave him a bath and put his favorite t-shirt on that said "Daddy's Little man" and a pair of shorts, after she got some toys and took him to hers and Scott's room to get the laundry and put it on to wash and then dried, she sat and played with Jayden untill he started to get tired and she put him down for a nap.

"Crystal are you ok dear?" Grandma Tracy asks.

Crystal turn's to her and smiles.

"Yes Grandma I'm fine, I just put Jayden down for his nap"

Crystal carried on with what she was doing, once she had done the washing and put it away she lays down and falls asleep. Scott and his brother's got back an hour later and Gordon says.

"I'm telling you that I should have handled it differently"

"Gordon it's ok you did what you had to do" Was Virgil's answer.

Grandma Tracy walks into the living room and says.

"Welcome home boys"

"Thanks Grandma" they say at the same time.

Jayden woke up and climbed out of his cot and went to his mummy's and daddy's, he found his mummy laying down with her eyes closed, he calls out to her.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma"

But she didn't wake up, he leaves the room to go find his daddy. He found his daddy in the living room and he toddled over to Scott but no one noticed that Jayden was there, he starts to cry.

"Da, da"

Scott turns to see Jayden standing there with tears running down his face, Scott picks him up and trys to calm him down, Scott say gently.

"Shh its ok baby boy"

"Ma ma, da da"

Scott thinks for a second then realizes that Crystal is missing, he drys Jayden's face then puts him down.

"Take me to mummy"

Jayden takes his daddy's hand and leads his daddy to mummy's and daddy's room, they walk in and Scott see Crystal asleep. He walks over and sit on the edge of the bed and puts Jayden on his lap and Scott says gently.

"Crystal wake up"

She didn't wake up, he put his hand on her shoulder and said a bit louder.

"Crystal wake up"

She opens her eyes to see Scott and Jayden sitting there smiling, she sat up and felt light-headed and then she felt sick, she get up and ran to the bathroom and threw up, Scott follows with Jayden in his arms and asks worriedly.

"Crystal are you ok?

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I got a bug"

"Why don't you go back to bed, I'll give Jayden his dinner, bath and then put him to bed"

Crystal nod's gently and goes and get charged then climbs into bed.

Crystal's thoughts.

I Know I don't have a bug... I could be pregnant, I Know I have to tell Scott... but I better do a test first, I don't want to get Scott's hopes up.

After a while Crystal fell asleep, it wasn't long before Scott climbed into bed and put his arm around Crystal and fell asleep.

The next morning Scott woke up to the sound of someone throwing up, he noticed that Crystal wasn't in bed, he rush's out of bed and runs into the bathroom to find Crystal throwing up. He walks over to her pick up and wetting a face cloth, he holds her hair out the way with on hand and hands her the face cloth, she takes it and Scott puts his hand on her back rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Crystal maybe you should see a doctor?"

She stands up wipes her face, throws the the cloth into the hamper and leans against Scott who wraps his arms around her on the top of her head and she nods gently.

"Ok I'm going over to the mainland anyway"

"I'll take you but I might have to leave if a call comes in"

"It's ok I'm visiting the children's home that I helped out"

Once they showered, got dressed and Jayden was settled down with his toys they left for the mainland. It didn't take long to fly to the mainland and land. Scott rented a car and headed for the children's home, on the way they stopped at a store so they could get something to eat for later, after Scott paid he went to the car, Crystal came out after a few minutes, she had got a home pregnancy test but she hid it from Scott. They arrived the children's home and went inside.

"Crystal it's been a while, good to see you, how are?" asked Maddie.

"I'm fine thank you, I'd like you to meet my fiancee Scott Tracy"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Tracy"

"Like wise" was Scott's reply.

"I know you had a baby, but I didn't know if we would see you again Crystal"

Before Crystal could answer a wave of nausea hit her, she ran to the bathroom and throw up, once she finished she washed her hands and face then return, Scott saw her looking pale and he was really worried about her, Maddie asks.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine and to answer your question, yes I had little boy and Scott's his father"

Scott put his arm around Crystal and says.

"Crystal we can't stay too long, we'll have to go soon.

Crystal nods gently, they didn't stay long. After they left Crystal started falling asleep, it wasn't long before they go on the plane and head home. Once they arrived home Crystal went to hers and Scott's room and went to the bathroom to do the test. Scott was looking for Crystal as she ran from the hanger

In the bathroom Crystal read the instructions and did the test.

"I just have to wait a few minutes" she says to herself.

After she washed her hand she left the bathroom with the test in her hand, just as Scott walks into their room, he sees her come out of the bathroom.

"I was lo..."

Was all Scott said as he sees Crystal holding something in her hand.

She looks at Scott with a frightened look, what was he going to say, he didn't see the look on Crystal's face as he walks closer to her get a better look.

"Scott I can explain" Crystal whisper's.

"Is that what I think it is?"

He looks up at Crystal waiting for her to answer, she answers lightly.

"Yes it's a pregnancy test"

"Why didn't you tell me that you might be pregnant"

She replies with tear's in her eyes.

"I wanted to be sure, I didn't want to get your hopes up"

He smiles gently wiping her tear's away and asks.

"What does it say?"

She takes a look then looks up at Scott with tear's in her eyes and says.

"Scott... I'm pregnant... we're having a baby"

It takes a second for it to sink in then he smiles and pulls her in and kisses her passionately when they part he hugs her gently and says.

"I love you Crystal, Jayden and the baby on the way.

He puts his hand on her tummy and she puts her hand on top of his.

"We can tell the others Scott"

"Yes we can and Jayden going to be a big brother"

They went to the living room to everyone was there except John, they told everyone the good news and they were all excited about the the baby, there is going to be children running around on Tracy Island again.

I hope you all like it. And again I'm sorry it took so long to update. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters. Chapter 14 coming soon. Thank you everyone.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Hi guys it's been brought to my attention about spelling mistakes, I apologise I write up the chapters on my tablet. Anyway here is chapter 14.

Chapter 14

Crystal and Scott were in London at the doctor's, they were waiting to see the doctor. Crystal was nervous and Scott notice and says.

"Crystal relax everything will be fine"

"I know Scott but I can't help it"

Scott takes Crystal's hand in his and she turns to him.

"You'll both be fine and you not alone this time... I'm here with you, to support you, I'm not going anywhere"

"Thank you Scott"

The doctor walks into the waiting room and call's out.

"Miss McKay, this way please"

Both Scott and Crystal get up and followed the the doctor into a room with a bed, chair's, desk and a ultrasound machine. The doctor says.

"I'm doctor Fletcher, pleasure to to me you"

"I'm Crystal and this is Scott Tracy my fiance"

"Nice meet you both, Miss McKay could you lay down and lift your shirt up a bit please, then we can see how your baby is doing"

Crystal does as the doctor asks and lays down, lifts up her shirt a bit and holds Scott's hand.

"This might be feel cold... is this your first baby?"

" No this is our second baby, we have a son he's 1"

After the doctor puts the gel on Crystal's tummy and spreads the gel around evenly he takes a look at the ultrasound.

"Is the baby ok" she asked a little worried.

The doctor was quite for a few minutes before she replied.

"The babies are doing fine"

Scott and Crystal look at each other and Scott asked.

"Did you say babies... meaning more that one?"

"Yes your having twins... I'll print a picture off for you"

After they left Scott and Crystal took a walk in the park and sat down on a bench. Crystal says.

"Twins... we're having twins!"

"Yes we are and we will be fine"

Scott put an arm around her and his hand on her baby bump, Crystal put her hand on top of Scott's and leaned into him.

After spending a few days in London, Scott and Crystal returned home to Tracy Island.

"welcome home Scott, Crystal... how was it at the doctor's?" Asked Grandma Tracy.

"Let's get everyone together in the living room" was Scott's reply.

Everyone gathered in the living room, even John came down from TB5.

Scott and Crystal sat together and Scott had his hand on Crystal's tummy. Scott says.

" Crystal and I found out that we are having twins"

"Twins... that's great news" was Virgil's excited answer.

"Yes that is good news" was Kayo's reply.

Jayden climbed on to Crystal's lap and puts his little hand on her tummy, Everyone smiles at Jayden. and Jayden says.

"Ma ma, da da"

Scott answer before Crystal could.

"Your going to be a big brother"

Jayden smiles and and puts his head gently on his mummy's tummy.

A few hours later Crystal finds Scott sitting at his desk doing some paperwork, she walks over to him and asked.

"Scott... can we talk?"

Scott puts his pen down and takes Crystal's hand and pulls her gently to sit on hir lap, he puts arms around her and she puts her arms around his neck. Scott replied.

"What do you to talk about my angel?"

"I was thinking why don't we talk about getting married"

Scott looks at her in shock.

"Are you sure?"

She smiles gently at Scott before answering.

"Yes I am, I want us get married before the twins arrive"

"Ok but I don't want under any stress, it won't be good for you or the twins"

"I agree to that... but can I at least pick out my dress?"

"Of course you my angel"

He kisses her and puts his hand on her baby bump.

"You know I was wondering why I'm bigger this time... I wasn't this big when I was pregnant with Jayden"

"I can't wait until the twins are arrive"

Crystal started to fall asleep, Jayden was already in bed. Scott carrys Crystal to their room and gently puts her down on the bed and gets changed then climbs into bed, Crystal turn's over and puts her head on Scott's shoulder and puts an arm across his chest, Scott puts his arm around her and fell asleep.

Thank you guys. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters. I'll try to update soon.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter. Here is chapter 15.

Chapter 15

Scott, Virgil and Gordon were on mission and asked.

"Are you ready Gordon?"

"Yeah I am"

Scott says.

"Just be careful down there"

"I always am"

Back on Tracy Island Crystal was sitting at Scott's desk looking through the wedding plans.

"Scott will have a fit, if he see's you sitting there"

Crystal looks up to see Grandma standing there in front of the desk.

"I know... it's just it's been a month since Scott and I talked about getting married... and I'm curious to what he planned so far"

"I Know... but you need to rest"

"Ok, ok I'll go and lay down for a while... I feel a lot more tired with this pregnancy than I did when I was pregnant with Jayden"

"Well you are having twins this time, your bound to be feeling more tired"

"That's true"

Crystal went to hers and Scott's room to lay down and she fell asleep. Jayden was playing with his toys with his uncle Alan who was talking to Gordon on his private channel and Alan asked.

"Do you think they will get married next month?"

"Maybe... I think they might get married this month"

"You could be right Gordon"

A few hours later Scott, Virgil and Gordon arrived hoome and Alan asked Scott.

"How did the mission go big brother?"

"It was ok... how was it looking after Jayden?"

"He was fine, no trouble at all... Crystal was at your desk earlier"

Grandma Tracy says.

"Alan!"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done"

Scott was about to leave when Grandma Tracy says.

"Go easy on her Scott"

"I will"

Scott went to his and Crystal's room to find her asleep, he went and sat down on the edge of the bed and puts his hand gently on her shoulder and says.

"Crystal... Crystal"

Crystal wakes up and sits up only she needed the bathroom, she went to the bathroom then returned.

"Hey Scott, sorry about that... how was the mission"

"The mission was fine... I know you were at my desk today"

"I was looking that's all"

"I don't want you under any stress"

"And you think by not telling me what you done so far isn't putting me under any stress"

"Just leave the planning to me"

Crystal couldn't say anything else because Scott had left the room, she sat on the bed and cried, it was the first time they had an argument. Jayden heard his mummy and toddled into his mummy's and daddy's room and todfled over to her, he see's her crying and toddles off to find his daddy or uncle's, he found his daddy at his desk. Scott was doing some paperwork when Jayden came into his view.

"Hey little man what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Mummy cry daddy"

"Well let's go and see what's wrong"

Scott was worried that something my be wrong with Crystal or their twins. Scott picks Jayden up went to his and Crystal's room to find her sitting on the bed, Scott saw that she had been crying, even through she tried to hide that she had been, Scott walks over and sits on the bed and put Jayden down on floor.

"Crystal?"

At first didn't look up or do anything.

"Crystal talk to me"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me what's wrong"

"Im sorry I went over to your desk"

"It's ok, I'm sorry for shouting at you, I just don't want anything to happen to you or our twins"

"I understand that but I'm not use to being told what I can or can't do... I did things on my own when I was pregnant with Jayden, even when i went into labour, I was on my own... I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was pregnant with Jayden"

"It's ok I understand, I'll try not be too over protective of my wife to be, son andthe twins"

"I forgive you"

"And I forgive you"

Scott leans in and kisses Crystal, after they parted Scott tells Crystal what he planned so far, it wasn't going to be a big wedding, just Scott's family, Lady Penelope, Parker, Brains and their son Jayden, Scott had already spoken to a vicar.

"I just need to order the dress then we will be set"

"Yes we will"

"I'll order the dress now and ask Penny to pick it up for me"

"Ok... I can't wait for us to get married and for the twins to arrive"

"I can't either... could you put Jayden to bed because I'm exhausted"

"Of course I can, I'll be back in a minute"

"Ok"

Jayden was planning with his toy plane on the floor, Scott pick him up him up and puts him to bed. While Scott changed and put Jayden to bed, Crystal ordered her dress and explained that she was pregnant, after she called Lady Penelope and asked if she would pick the dress up, which she said yes she woud. Scott came back into his and Crystal's room to see the she had fallen asleep, he got changed and climbed into bed, laid on his side behind Crystal and put his arm around her and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night John called to tell Scott that he was need on a mission. Crystal woke up at 2:15am to the sound of Jayden crying, she aldo noticed that Scott wasn't there, she got up and went to Jayden's room and picked him up and rubbed soothing circles on his back while rocking him gently.

"Shhh it's ok Jayden"

She takes him to hers and Scott's room, Scott returned at 4:30am and went back to his and Crystal's room to see Jayden was there too, he changed and climbed into bed putting his arm over Jayden and Crystal then fell asleep.

The next morning Crystal took Jayden down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Shhh we don't want to wake daddy"

Scott woke up anyway and says.

"It's ok daddy is awake"

Crystal turned to Scott who came up and kissed her.

"Scott you should go back to bed, I know you didn't come back till 4:30am"

"I'll be ok"

"Ok, sorry about Jayden being in our room, he woke up crying"

"That's ok"

After breakfast Scott was at his desk doing some paperwork while watching Jayden playing with the his toys along with Crystal, John had called to tell them that they were need but this time it was Virgil and Gordon who went out on the mission.

I Know it seems like a short chapter. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters. I'll try to update soon.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Hi guys sorry it took awhile but here is the next chapter.

Chapter 16

Scott had finished putting the plans together for his and Crystal's wedding and Crystal ordered her dress and Lady Penelope picked it up, all that was left to do was for Scott and Crystal to get married. Right now Scott and Crystal were at the hospital for Crystal's appointment, the doctor walks in and says.

"Hi Miss McKay let's take a look at your twins"

Crystal holds Scott's hand while the doctor does the scan then says.

"Would you like to know the twins gender?"

Scott and Crystal had agreed to find out their gender, Scott says.

"Yes we would please"

"Ok let's see"

The doctor takes a look then replies.

"Your having twin girls"

After they were finish they went to get something to eat, they were shocked to fine out thet they are having twin girls, Scott was more shocked because there hasn't been girls in the family for a long time.

"Scott are our girls the only ones in your family history?"

"Yeah they are... I just thought we were having twin boys"

"Your not disappointed are you?"

Scott was in shock for a minute then replies.

"No I'm not, I'm just surprised but I'm excited too"

After they finished they headed back to Lady Penelope's, they were staying to get married the next day. on the way back Crystal felt the twins kick, she gasped and Scott asked her.

"Crystal what's wrong?"

She takes his hand and puts it on her tummy and says.

"Just wait a minute"

Scott waited then felt the twins kick and he says.

"That's amazing... I can't wait till tomorrow and I can't wait till our twins arrive"

"I can't either"

Everyone was sitting in ththe living room when Scott and Crystal got back, they sat together and Scott says.

"I know you all want to know the twins gender... we're having twin girls"

Grandma Tracy says.

"Twin girls... the only girls in our family history"

"We know... before you say anything, Crystal and me are getting married tomorrow"

Everyone says.

"We thought you might"

That night the boys stayed in Virgil's room and Grandma Tracy, Kayo and Lady Penelope stayed in Crystal's room with Jayden. The boy's played games and had snacks and soft drinks. The girls watched movies and played some games, Jayden fell asleep so Grandma Tracy put him in his cot. It wasn't long before everyone was asleep.

Crystal was the first one up the next morning, shewas sitting out on the balcony. She put her hand on her tummy, she thinks to herself.

Crystal's thoughts.

Not long now and Scott and me will be married, then the twins will be here in four months.

She was brought out of her thoughts.

"Good morning Crystal dear, it's time for you to put your dress on"

"Ok Penny I'm coming"

Crystal went inside to put her dress on, it was a white dress with a flower pattern from the waist down, she had her hair up in a small braided bun and she says.

"I'm ready"

Lady Penelope says.

"Ok let's go and Parker is waiting to walk you down the aisle"

"Ok"

Meanwhile Scott was standing with his brother Virgil, he asked Virgil if he would be his best man, Virgil said yes that he would be honored.

"Scott relax Crystal will be here any minute"

"Sorry I'm just nervous"

The music starts and Scott looks down the aisle to see Crystal, Scott thinks to himself.

Scott's thoughts.

Crystal looks beautiful and radiant... I can't believe she's marrying me.

Scott was brought out of his thoughts.

The vicar says.

"We are gathered here today to join Scott and Crystal in holy matrimony"

Scott takes Crystal's hands in his.

"Repeat after me... I Scott Carpenter Tracy take you Crystal Marie McKay to be my lawfully wedded wife"

"I Scott Carpenter Tracy take you Crystal Marie McKay to be my lawfully wedded wife"

"Crystal repeat after me... I Crystal Marie McKay take you Scott Carpenter Tracy to be my lawfully wedded husband"

The vicar say.

"And to live together in marriage"

Scott repeats.

"And to live together in marriage"

Crystal repeats.

"And to live together in marriage"

The vicar says.

"I promise to love you, comfort you, honor and keep you"

Scott repeats.

"I promise to love you, comfort you, honor and keep you"

Crystal repeats.

"I promise to love you, comfort you, honor and keep you"

The vicar says.

"For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health"

Scott repeats.

"For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health"

Crystal repeats.

"For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health"

The Vicar says.

"And for saking all others, be faithful only to you"

Scott repeats.

"And for saking all others, be faithful only to you"

Crystal repeats.

"And for saking all others, be faithful only to you"

The vicar says.

"So long as we both shall live"

Scott repeats.

"So long as we both shall live"

Crystal repeats.

"So long as we both shall live"

The vicar finish's off.

"By the power in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride"

Scott leans in and kisses Crystal, everyone cheer's and claps. Scott and Crystal walk back down the aisle and to the limo, the driver takes them back to Lady Penelope's home where they wait for everyone to arrive, it wasn't long before everyone arrive to have something to eat and drink, Crystal says to Scott.

"I can't believe we got married"

"I can't either Mrs Tracy"

Crystal chuckles.

"I like the sound of that"

Scott kisses Crystal and after they part Crystal takes Scott's hand and puts it gently on her tummy, Scott felt their twins kick and he smiles and say.

"I can't wait till our girls are here"

"I can't either"

"Let's go to bed it's been a long day for the both of us"

Crystal agreed and went to bed. After spending two weeks in Paris, they were back home on Tracy Island.

I hope you like it. I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Hi guys I'm back, I hope you like this chapter. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 17

It's been two months since Scott and Crystal got married, they were settling in to married life nicely. Right now Virgil was helping Scott to decorate and put up the changing table, wardrobe and two cot's, Scott says.

"Thank you for helping me Virgil"

"Your welcome... how is Crystal doing?"

"She's doing ok... but she's board"

"I can imagine... the twins will be here before you know it"

"I know... we haven't talked about what the girl's name's will be"

"You'll both think of good name's... anyway grandma has been planning a baby shower for you both to night"

"I think Crystal will like that"

Crystal had heard the last part about a baby shower, she waddles into the nursery and puts her hands on her tummy and says.

"Yes I would like that"

Both Scott and Virgil look up to see Crystal standing there and Scott walks over and guided her over to sit in the rocking chair, he says to her.

"I thought that I told you to rest?"

"Yes you did... but I got board and lonely"

Scott smiles gently and leans in and kisses her, after they parted he puts his hand on her tummy and felt the twins kick, Crystal put her hand on her tummy and says.

"Virgil would you like to feel the twins kicking me?"

"Yeah I would"

Virgil put his hand on Crystal's tummy and flet the twins kick.

"Wow... that's amazing"

Crystal replies.

"Yes it is... but they have been active quite at bit"

Virgil replies.

"Well you are getting close to your due date... and they can't wait to meet their mummy, daddy and big brother"

"I Know... and I'm a little scared"

Scott put his hand on her shoulder and reassures her.

"Everything will be fine... both you and our twins"

"I Know... thank you Scott"

"Your welcome"

Virgil and Scott finished decorating and putting up the cot's, wardrobe and changing table, Virgil even helped them to put the twins things away, after they finished Scott, Crystal and Virgil went down to the living room to find everyone else there. Crystal sat down with Scott sitting on one side of her and Virgil sitting on the other side of her, Jayden climbed onto Scott's lap and points to Crystal's tummy and Scott says.

"Your twin sisters are in there"

Jayden puts his little hand on his mummy's tummy and felt the twins kick, he looked at his daddy with a funny shocked look and everyone chuckles, Scott asked.

"Did you feel your sister's kicking mummy?"

"Jayden nod's his head yes. Kayo and Grandma Tracy brought up some drinks and nibbles for everyone and Gordon brought over wrapped presents and gave them to Scott and Crystal and she says.

"Guy's you didn't have to to all this'

Alan says.

"We know, but we wanted to"

Both Scott and Crystal say.

"Thank you guy's"

They played games, had some food and drinks and then Scott and Crystal opened the presents, they got more baby bottles, twin matching outfits, two mobiles for the cot's, some toys and two teddies, one pink and one light purple, both Scott and Crystal say.

"Thank you they are perfect"

Everyone says.

"Your welcome"

The day went by pretty quick and Scott had put Jayden to bed while Crystal went to their room and got changed then climbed into bed, after Scott had put Jayden to bed he went to his and Crystal's room to see that she was still awake, he gets changed and climbs into bed and he leans down and kisses crystal passionately, they got lost in there passion.

Scott got woken up around midnight by John.

"There is a situation Scott... someone thought it was a good idea to go camping in the mountains, they lost their way and fell into a cave"

"Ok I'll go... tell them we're on are way"

Scott kisses the top of Crystal's head then he kisses her tummy, he felt the twins kick and he whispers.

"Be good to mummy and don't come before I get back"

Scott got changed and went to his gear up, it wasn't long before he took off heading to the danger zone.

Is was about 6:30am when Crystal woke up to being in papain across her tummy and she felt some pressure and when she went to get up she felt her waters break. Crystal tried to walk over to the dresser but she fell to the floor with one hand on her on the floor and the other hand on her tummy, she did the breathing exercises which did help a little with the contractions, lucky the bed room door was open.

Virgil was walking down the hallway on his way to the kitchen when he see's his brothers and sister in-laws bedroom door open, he thinks to himself.

Virgil's thoughts.

Scott must have gone on a mission during in the night.

Virgil was brought out of his thoughts by someone screaming out in pain and being the medic that he is, he found the person who was in pain. He went to his brothers room and finds Crystal on the floor, he runs over to her and kneels down and asked.

"Crystal what's wrong?"

Crystal's breathing was heavy.

"My... waters... broke..."

"Ok I'm going to carry you down to the medical room and I'll call Scott"

Crystal nod's her head and Virgil picks her up gently and Carry's down to the medical room, he puts her down gently on the bed and while he was setting up an IV he calls Scott.

"Tracy Island to TB1"

Scott pop's up over the hologram and he replies.

"TB1 to Tracy Island... what's up Virgil?"

"Scott you need to get back to Tracy Island now!"

"Why what's going on?"

"It's Crystal... she's in labor"

Scott trys to keep calm.

"What... as soon as I've dropped my passenger off, I'll be on my way home"

Crystal sat up a little and she says.

"Scott... Malcolm... Tracy... you... better... get... here... soon..."

Scott could see that Crystal was in pain.

"I will... just don't have them before I get there"

"I'll... try..."

"Virgil look after her and I can pick the doctor up"

Virgil replies,

"No need... I did a course so that I would know what to do... plus I can call the doctor from here"

"Ok I'll be home soon"

"FAB"

Virgil ended the call and turned to Crystal and asked.

"Do you want some pain relief?"

"Yes... please..."

Virgil gave Crystal n epidural and the pain started to ease.

"Thank you Virgil"

"Your welcome and here is the button to press when the pain gets too much again"

Crystal nod's gently then Virgil examines her and he says.

"You haven't got far to go"

"I just hope Scott will get here in time"

"If I know Scott he will be pushing TB1 to her limt"

Scott had dropped his passenger off and was heading home pushing TB1 to her limt, so he could be there for Crystal and their twins.

I hope you like it. I wonder if Scott will get home in time? what name's can Scott and Crystal name their twin daughters? you can leave suggestions. I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.


End file.
